Chrono Factor
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Munakata Reisi - Guru usia 23 tahun beradik satu. Suoh Mikoto - Wakil kepala sekolah 25 tahun beranak satu. Dipertemukan kembali oleh rekan sarap mereka, siapa tahu kalau ternyata selama sepuluh tahun ini telah terjadi banyak hal? (chapter 2: Skip Back) Ini semua tentang Mikoto yang CLBK dan Saruhiko yang mendadak terhantam 'sekaiichi hatsukoi' syndrome. #gak
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Sekitar sebelas tahun lalu, pernah ada satu kejadian yang telah terlupakan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Oi, Reisi. Di sini kau rupanya."

Sepasang manik sewarna kopi mengalihkan pandangan dari naskah putih di genggamannya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok yang cukup ia kenal.

"Suoh-senpai? Upacara kelulusannya di lapangan. Kenapa malah kesini?" pemuda yang berkacamata itu melipat lembar naskahnya. Sudahlah, toh ia sudah hapal semua pada isinya.

"Sudah berapa kali dibilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Orang yang dipanggil 'Suoh-senpai' tadi mendengus dan berjalan mendekat. "Kau sendiri sedang apa, masa ketua osis malah kabur dari persiapan upacara kelulusan?"

Yang berambut biru gelap itu menghela napas. "Membaca ulang naskah pidato. Aku tidak sedang bolos atau apa, Suoh—kun."

Yang sekarang berganti panggilan menjadi 'Suoh-kun' itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kok yang diganti cuma embel-embel namanya saja?

"Kau kaku, Reisi. Paling tidak panggil aku 'Mikoto' atau apa." Yang berambut merah itu menghempaskan diri unutk duduk merapat pada adik kelas di sebelahnya. Yang dirajuki hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kita sudah bukan anak SD." Bahkan setelah ini kau lulus dari bangku SMP. "Dan caramu berpakaian sangatlah tidak rapi, Suoh-kun." Pemuda berkacamata itu menunjuk lurus ke arah dasi yang menggantung asal pada kerah kemeja seorang Suoh Mikoto tersebut.

"Aku malas merapikan dasi. Repot." Kemudian ditanggapi oleh tawa kecil.

"Bilang saja kau memang tidak bisa."

Skak mat. Percuma kalau mau berkilah di hadapan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Mikoto tidak menjawab pancingan Reisi barusan. Kedua bola matanya yang menyala bagai percikan api itu hanya menatap lurus—masuk ke dalam manik Reisi yang mengkilat bagai karamel.

Mendadak Mikoto mulai lapar—dalam berbagai artian.

Tanpa bertukar kata, sang pemuda berkacamata itu meraih dasi Mikoto dan merapikannya. Bukan diperintah, tidak karena terpaksa, melainkan karena memang terbiasa. Apa mau dikata, seorang Suoh Mikoto memang biang masalah. Ia bagai api yang menjilati benda sekitar dan meminta semuanya menjadi abu. Kalau begitu, mungkin seorang Munakata Reisi adalah air jernih tak beriak yang begitu tenang dan mengalir dalam harmoni.

Sungguh pasangan teman yang aneh, namun terlihat saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa selamanya merapikan dasimu yang berantakan ini, tahu. Suatu saat nanti kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

Reisi tersenyum tipis tatkala melihat hasil kerjanya. Seragam Mikoto jauh terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Paling tidak kau harus terlihat rapi saat upacara kelulusanmu sendiri." gumam pemuda cermat tersebut sambil memeriksa kembali seragam dan jas Mikto. Sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, SMA nanti melanjutkan ke sekolah mana?" jeda sejenak. Pertanyaan yang sengaja dihindari selama setahun—akhirnya terucap juga.

"Untuk apa bertanya, mau menyusulku ke sekolah yang sama tahun depan?"

Samar sekali, ada semu merah di kedua sisi pipi Reisi.

"Jangan bercanda, Suoh-kun. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Yang berambut api menatap kilas pada bingkai kacamata pemuda di hadapannya. Tsk, ia ingin melepaskan penjara mata yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Lagipula mana mungkin orang yang tahun depannya akan berangkat ke luar negeri melakukan itu." Skak mat. Kini ganti Reisi yang terkena sindir.

"Maaf…" Pemuda biru itu sudah habis kata-kata. Tinggal sisa kata maaf yang enggan turun dari pangkal lidahnya.

"Kau membuatku patah hati, Reisi." Pemuda serupa merahnya darah itu menatap kelopak sakura yang menari di antara mereka. Ia harap cerita mereka tidak akan jadi seperti komik tragis yang seenaknya mematenkan rumus kalau kecepatan jatuhnya kelopak sakura itu lima sentimeter per sekon. Padahal ada percepatan gravitasi, gaya gesek udara terhadap permukaan benda, dansebagainya. Rumus tadi itu cuma rumus roman, bakal gagal kalau digunakan untuk mengerjakan ujian Fisika.

Sudahlah, makin lama pikiran Mikoto makin ambigu.

Munakata Reisi yang kala itu masih berusia tiga belas tahun hanya memandang ragu pada punggung kawannya. Suoh Mikoto adalah teman baiknya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyangkal hal itu. Namun dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, kadang Reisi merasa kalau ia dan Mikoto tidaklah sedekat itu. Karena, selalu saja—

—Mikoto selalu saja terlihat jauh, entah karena apa.

"Hei, Reisi."

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin kukatakan padamu."

Bola mata yang sewarna _cappucino_ itu melebar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?"

Sang pemuda yang menyandang gelar senior bagi Reisi itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, kesempatannya tinggal satu ini—

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hari itu, akhirnya Reisi tahu alasan mengapa seorang Suoh Mikoto tidak pernah bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

**Chrono Factor**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, OOC. Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang mati. Bapak-anak Miko-Misa, kakak-adik Reisi-Saru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Masalahnya niisan itu kan jomblo, bisa bahaya nanti kalau ada om-om mesum yang maksa ngajakin one night stand di love hotel terus niisan-nya mau saja."_

(Dari seorang adik paling nista Sedunia.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(semacam) Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**

Dengan wajah yang stoik namun berbinar, Munakata Reisi menggoreng dua porsi telur mata sapi. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, ia meletakkan telur-telur itu di atas dua buah piring—menemani sosis goreng dan sayuran segar yang telah menunggu. Telur yang matang sempurna untuk dirinya, sedang yang setengah matang untuk seorang lagi penghuni apartemen yang lain.

Sebelum membawa sarapannya ke meja makan, Reisi menyempatkan diri untuk menatap langit di luar jendela. Hari ini cuacanya cerah, pikirnya. Sebuah hari yang baik untuk mengawali segala sesuatu.

…kalau adiknya mendengar suara batin itu, ia pasti bakal dikatai seperti orang tua. Reisi sendiri tidak yakin kalau seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan jomblo seperti dirinya itu bisa disebut tua.

Ngomong-ngomong, tolong berhenti membicarakan soal jomblo.

Lagipula bukannya tak laku atau apa, Reisi memang belum mau mencari teman kencan. Alasannya?

"_Niisan,_ sarapannya mana?"

Adalah ini. Sang adik kecil nan unyu yang usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Saat ini, Reisi hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan adiknya. Jadi tentu saja berpacaran bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk hidupnya saat ini. Mana bisa ia asyik pacaran dan meninggalkan adik kecilnya ini sendirian? Nanti kalau ia lapar bagaimana? Kalau ia sendirian? Diculik?

…_brother complex_.

"Maaf lama, Saruhiko-kun." Reisi meletakkan piring-piring itu di atas meja makan kecil. Di salah satu kursi, sang adik duduk dengan ekspresi luar biasa bosan. Entah ia menunggunya baru sepuluh menit atau sudah satu abad.

"Lama," protes Saruhiko—sang adik kecil yang rupanya mirip sekali dengan Reisi.

"Maaf, tadi _niisan_ melamun. Ayo, dimakan dulu sarapannya."

Bocah yang kelaparan itu pun mengangguk menurut. Dengan datar tapi lahap, ia memakan jatah sarapannya. Maunya sih menyisakan sayur yang memang ia benci, sialnya dari tadi Reisi terus meliriki. Lebih baik dimakan daripada ia harus melihat kakaknya yang menceramahinya dengan segala histeria. Reisi yang sedang mengomel itu—ugh, pokoknya lebih malesin dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Bagaimana, Saruhiko-kun? Sudah merasa nyaman di tempat tinggal baru kita?" Sang bocah kecil itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tempatnya terlalu terang. Cahaya matahari masuk dari segala arah." Kemudian Reisi pun bagai tertohok. Ini kenapa makin lama adiknya makin _hikikomori_ begini?

"Cahaya matahari itu bagus. Saruhiko-kun juga harus sering-sering keluar rumah, jangan mendekam di dalam apartemen terus." Mendengar nasihat sang kakak, Saruhiko hanya mencibir sambil terus memakan sosisnya. Keluar? Malas. Mending main _game_ di rumah kali.

"Lagipula kenapa sih kita harus pulang ke Jepang." Bukan pertanyaan melainkan protesan. Reisi menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya. Rasanya jahat bila ia mengatakan hal seperti ini tentang adiknya sendiri—namun entah kenapa rasanya ia punya bayangan kalau di masa depan nanti Saruhiko akan tumbuh jadi pemuda pemalas model-model sampah masyarakat begitu.

Yah, pokoknya jangan sampai bayangannya jadi kenyataan.

"_Niisan_ mendapat tawaran bekerja di K _academy_, apalagi yang menawari itu kepala sekolahnya sendiri. Kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Kurasa aku juga akan menyekolahkanmu di tempat itu, di sana kurikulum pendidikan dan lingkungannya sangatlah bagus." Dan tentu saja menolak pekerjaan di sekolah terbaik se-Jepang itu sungguh tindakan yang bodoh.

"Kau terlalu sayang dengan pekerjaanmu itu," protes sang adik sembari menyeruput teh paginya. Wanginya sungguh menenangkan.

Mendengar rajukan sang adik, Reisi hanya menghe napas sambil memberekan piring-piring sisa sarapan mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencuci alat-alat makan itu. Dua menit kemudian ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke K _academy_. Cepat sekali geraknya.

"Nah Saruhiko-kun, _niisan_ berangkat dulu ya." ujarnya sembari menepuk singkat kepala sang bocah kecil bermata biru itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _niisan_. Jangan mau ikut kalau diajak pergi sama orang yang tak dikenal ya?"

Munakata Reisi, 23 tahun. Dinasihati begitu oleh adik kecilnya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Yah, dia kan sudah dewasa. Masa iya sih ada orang asing panggil-panggil dengan iming-iming permen lolipop terus culik dia?

"…mana mungkin bisa begitu. Aku kan sudah dewasa, Saruhiko-kun." Senyum geli.

"Bukan begitu juga sih. Masalahnya _niisan_ itu kan jomblo, bisa bahaya nanti kalau ada om-om mesum yang maksa ngajakin _one night stand_ di _love hotel_ terus _niisan_-nya mau saja."

Segala kata-kata yang tak pantas diucap oleh bocah SD berusia sepuluh tahun terlontar sudah. Mana wajahnya datar plus banget pula.

Seketika itu pula, kacamata Reisi serasa retak tak berbentuk. Darimana coba adiknya yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengerti bahasa-bahasa macam begitu? masa' karena mereka lama tinggal di luar negeri? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Saruhiko telah salah pergaulan—

"…_niisan_, jangan mangap di depan pintu begitu. kau hampir terlambat." Terlanjur dirajai refleks, yang dilakukan Reisi malah melenggang lari tanpa pikir panjang. Adik kecilnya hanya mendengus sambil menutup pintu apartemen mereka. Tak lupa menguncinya pula sesuai yang diajarkan sang kakak.

Nah, lihat siapa yang anak kecil di sini.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Munakata Reisi. Di pintu menuju kantor kepala K _academy_ yang manthab membahana seantero Jepang. Gugup? Tentu saja, sedikit. Senang? Lumayan lah. Parno? Mungkin saja.

Dengan kata lain, perasaan Reisi sedang campur aduk saat ini.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang guru senior di sekolah ini—alau mungkin tidak bisa dibilang senior karena sekolahnya sendiri masih tergolong baru. Kusanagi Izumo namanya—kenalan Reisi semasa smp dulu.

"Santai saja, Munakata—walau wajahmu masih terlihat datar-datar saja, sih." Pria dengan kacamata ambigu itu tersenyum garing. 'Sekian tahun tak bertemu, masih kaku saja anak ini.'

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Reisi—yang bersangkutan sudah terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri—, Kusanagi membuka pintu ruangan dengan tenaga penuh—

—tidak bergeming.

Sialan, pintunya berat.

Reisi yang tadinya sempat _sweatdrop_ sendiri saat melihat seorang Kusanagi berusaha membuka pintu dengan lebaynya (ini pintunya seberat apa coba?) kini kembali dibuat berdebar saat pintu takdir itu terbuka perlahan. Kira-kira, seperti apakah sang kepala sekolah yang berhasil membangun sekolah terbaik se-Jepang ini? Seorang yang bijak kah? Berilmu kah? Ganteng(?) kah?

Sungguh, ia ingin—

"Hosh… hosh… mampus, ga kuat dorong gue…"

—membantu Kusanagi untuk membuka pintu.

"…butuh bantuan, Kusanagi-san?"

Kelelahan, yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Reisi pun mulai sok-sokan menggulung lengan bajunya—padahal kalau tidak digulung juga bukan masalah.

Dan sialnya, itu pintu berat sungguhan.

Maka dengan usaha penuh, Reisi dan Kusanagi pun memaksakan diri untuk membuka pintu yang dari-luar-kayaknya-dari-mahoni-tapi-kok-bisa-berat-gini itu.

Ketika dua orang tertindas itu memasuki ruangan, yang menyambut mereka adalah sebuah kekehan geli.

Eh _semprul_, siapa itu yang ketawa?

Dengan senyum kaku, Reisi mendongakkan kepala. Niatnya sih ingin mencari sang pelaku penghinaan nama baiknya itu lalu—

—helai pirang yang familiar menyambut indera pengelihatannya.

"…Totsuka…kun?"

Walau panggilan Reisi terdengar ragu, yang bersangkutan masih tersenyum cerah.

"Waah, kau masih ingat padaku!"

Reisi tersenyum miris. Tentu saja, pemuda ini adalah teman sekelasnya semasa SMP. Itu, Totsuka Tatara yang hobi merekam video amatir sampai pasang kamera di mana-mana. Dari di kelas sampai toilet. Entah karena murni terkena adiksi hobinya atau dia memang mesum.

Tapi bisa dibilang, pemuda murah senyum itu adalah satu dari sedikit teman baiknya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Totsuka-kun—tunggu, kenapa kau duduk di kursi untuk kepala sekolah?"

Yang bersurai pirang pucat itu memiringkan kepala.

"Eh? Tentu saja karena aku adalah kepala sekolah di sini."

"Oh, begitu. pantas rasanya ada yang janggal ketika sekolah ini memintaku untuk mengajar."

Hening.

Kusanagi menyuguhkan teh merah pada Totsuka dan Reisi.

Totsuka meneguk tehnya dengan bahagia, Reisi menyeruput sedikit.

Reisi tersenyum puas—aroma tehnya wangi sekali.

Hening lagi.

"…sebentar, Totsuka-kun. Kau bilang kau kepala sekolah di sini?"

"Yup, tentu saja!"

Reisi kaget seketika, Totsuka masih tersenyum bahagia, sementara Kusanagi hanya geleng-geleng kepala('Ini pinter-pinter kok loading-nya rada lama, ya?'). Sang pemuda berambut biru mangap sedikit, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang tapi sepertinya kurang sukses.

"B-bagaimana bisa—"

Sang kepala sekolah tertuduh itu tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja bisa, Reisi-kun. Yang bikin lebih kaget itu sebenarnya bukan aku malah, tapi orang 'itu'."

Disusul oleh dengusan dari Kusanagi dan tawa geli dari Totsuka. Tunggu, Reisi makin tidak paham dengan situasi ambigu ini.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya nanti." Ucapan Totsuka berimplikasi pada sebuah kata bernama 'kejutan'. "Intinya, mulai sekarang kau akan jadi guru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana, Reisi-kun? Kau bersedi—"

"Totsuka, yang rasa pisang habis—"

Seorang pria melenggang masuk, dengan santainya menggebrak pintu maut yang beratnya tak terkira itu. Empat pandangan saling bertemu. Tiga pasang mata tertuju padanya, dan tentu saja ia balas menatap dengan santainya. Dilihat dari penilaian singkat Reisi, gaya bicara dan berpakaian dari orang ini terlihat seperti preman jalanan—atau parahnya lagi, tukang becak. Singkat kata, berantakan. Lalu apa urusan orang ini dengan kantor kepala sekolah yang sakral ini?

"—oh."

Reisi serasa dipukul mundur saat sepasang manik _amber_ menatap lekat pada bola karamelnya. Ah, tunggu dulu. Mata yang menusuk tajam bagai panah, surai yang bagaikan kobar api, lalu ekspresi aneh yang membuatnya jauh dari kata _nyante_ itu. Rasanya—familiar?

"…hei, Totsuka," Sebuah bungkusan plastik ia letakkan tepat di atas meja sang kepala sekolah. "Untuk apa kau bawa Reisi ke sini?"

Eh.

Orang itu tahu namanya. Tunggu dulu. Orang ini…

"Kau—"

Sepasang manik merah itu kembali melahap warna cokelat teduhnya.

Kala itu, Reisi seolah dapat merasakan gerigi waktu yang kembali bergerak setelah terhenti sekian lamanya…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: …hai lagi? #gundhulmu Jadi, inilah kedok asli saya. Makhluk banyol serupa garing #sujud Ini mana ga tahu lagi kok saya berani bikin fic MC di sini hahahaha kill me plz.**

**Tentang konsep cerita sendiri, saya beneran ga tahu mau komentar apa. Ini mainstream. Garing. Udah gitu nggak jelas pisan orz. Seperti yang saya implikasikan, pairingnya bakal jadi MikoRei, SaruMi, dan pair-pair lain yang dirahasiakan dulu biar greget. #dikemplang**

**Ini semua gara-gara relasi Mikoto sama Reisi yang ambigu abis. Di anime, Reisi bilang mereka 'teman lama'. Terus kenalnya kapaaan? Flashbacknya manaaaa? 8"D #kayang #penasaran**

**Terus di sini Reisi kok OOC banget gitu ya? #maafkansaya Tapi jujur saya lebih mangap lagi pas baca manga Days of Blue—di situ dia terlihat, err… berbeda dari yang saya bayangkan. #plak**

**Okelah, sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf karena malah nyampah lagi di fandom ini #sujud **

**Makannya Bakso Puyuh, minumnya Soda Gembira, camilannya Nastar Keju~**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

"…_siapa ya?"_

_Hanzer, dia dilupakan._

_._

"_Kau mau juga?"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Ini? Pico ice cup! Masa kau tidak tahu?"_

_Sweatdrop. Entah kenapa nama itu terdengar familiar._

_._

"_Ada yang ingin kau katakan setelah menghilang sekian tahun ini?"_

"_Itu… kenapa rambutmu jadi begitu?"_

_._

"…_oh, anakmu. Eh—apa? Kaubilang anak!?"_

.

(Entah kenapa terdengar seperti banyolan.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Skip Back

Ketika sepasang manik yang bagai mentari menembus ke arah dua lembayungnya, seketika itu pula Reisi terjerumus dalam lubang nostalgia.

"Kau—"

Karena tatkala sepasang iris Reisi terkungkung dalam kilat keemasan yang bak merajai seluruh jiwanya, serta fitur-fitur wajah yang asing namun terasa akrab dan helai surai yang merona bagai bara api itu, seorang Munakata Reisi tak bisa menolak gerak bibir dan getar pita suaranya yang mulai bersuara—

"—siapa ya?"

Si surai merah yang tadinya sok berpose ganteng sambil menenteng kresek belanjaan itu pun tertohok seketika.

Hanzer, sepertinya dia dilupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

**Chrono Factor**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, OOC. Tidak ada satu pun karakter yang mati. Bapak-anak Miko-Misa, kakak-adik Reisi-Saru.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Skip Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yah Reisi, ini Pico Ice Cup! Masa kau tidak tahu?"_

**(Dari Kepala Sekolah paling ngetroll sedunia)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan Munakata Reisi, Totsuka Tatara, Kusanagi Izumo, dan seorang terduga tukang becak—err, seorang lagi yang tidak dikenal oleh Reisi. Setelah pertanyaan polos yang diucapkan sang pemuda berkacamata barusan, suarana ruangan menjadi canggung seketika.

"Oi, Reisi." Si biru yang namanya terpanggil dalam nada suara mengerikan itu berjengit dalam hati. Orang ini tidak bermaksud untuk menghajarnya atau meraepnya kan—"kau sungguh tak ingat?"

Iya lah, plis. Demi Saruhiko kayang di onsen sambil makan brokoli, Reisi benar-benar tak pernah merasa kalau ia pernah mengenal si pria garang yang perawakannya bagai preman pasar itu. Dan lagi, ini kenapa lama-lama situasi mereka makin terlihat seperti ada tindak pemaksaan untuk sok akrab dengan modus 'kayaknya kita pernah ketemu deh'?

Demi cinta besarnya pada kacamata, ia merasa dimodusin. Ugh, jangan bilang kalau orang serupa om-om ambigu ini nantinya akan mengajaknya _one night stand_ di hotel seperti kata adiknya—

(—dari balik sofa di apartemennya, Saruhiko mendadak bersin.)

"Reisi-kun, kau sungguh tidak ingat padanya?" Sebuah anggukan datar namun mantap dari Reisi seolah meruntuhkan harga diri sang pria bersurai merah itu. Ekspresinya makin kelam—mendadak Izumo merasa kasihan pada rekan kerjanya yang bagai tertindas itu. Masa Reisi bisa ingat pada Totsuka dan Izumo, tapi tidak dengan orang ini?

Setelah tertawa garing selama beberapa detik, Totsuka mulai berdehem dan kembali memasang wajah formal.

"Kalau begitu biar kukenalkan lagi—wakil kepala sekolah dari K Academy, Suoh Mikoto."

Teh yang tadinya baru akan disesap Reisi kini tersembur seketika—untung dia selalu _stand by_ saputangan—bukan. Maksudnya—wakil kepala sekolah? Orang yang terlihat seperti tukang becak merangkap preman ini?

Setelah si santai Totsuka menjadi kepala dari sekolah terbaik se-Jepang, sekarang ada om-om kekar yang jadi wakil kepala sekolahnya? Dunia benar-benar sudah mau kiamat.

Dan lagi, nama apa itu Suoh Mikoto? Kok kesannya pasaran banget gitu, kayak pernah de—

"….eh—"

—ngar.

"Eeeeeeh? Su-Suoh-kun?"

Sebagai reaksi dari tindak tanduk Reisi yang makin ooc itu, ketiga orang sisanya menghela napas lelah. Ini salah takdir atau apa kok pemuda yang terkenal cerdas itu mendadak jadi sebegitu lemotnya…

"Suoh-kun, bagaimana bisa kau—selama ini kita tak pernah bertemu, bahkan setelah aku pulang—apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Oh bukan. Yang paling penting, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi _staff_ di sekolah ini? Kau mengambil kuliah di jurusan keguruan kah—aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu jadi guru, Suoh-kun, tapi—"

Sementara Reisi meracau, yang bersangkutan malah meninggalkannya sambil mengais-ngais isi kantong kresek yang tadinya ia bawa. Totsuka yang memang agak kurang ajar walau peka itu pun ikut melenggang ceria sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kantong hitam yang terbuat dari plastik itu.

Sementara Izumo yang masih punya nurani hanya tersenyum miris sambil menepuk pundak Reisi yang tengah dikacangi.

.

Seorang Suoh Mikoto pun mengambil sebuah wadah plastik kecil dari dalam sana, lalu membuka isinya. Apa itu, es krim?

"Yah, kok yang rasa pisang beneran nggak ada—ah, Reisi-kun, kau mau juga?"

Menatap benda kecil serupa es krim di tangan temannya itu, Reisi memiringkan kepala. Itu—jajanan baru kah?

"Apa itu?" Walau terkesan kudet, Reisi pun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak tahu itu es krim atau apa.

Melihat reaksi tanpa dosa Reisi, sang kepala sekolah eksentrik itu mulai memainkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menatap Reisi dengan pandangan simpati, seolah ketidaktahuan Reisi tadi adalah peristiwa yang sangat miris.

Padahal plis lah itu bukan hal penting.

"Yah Reisi, ini Pico Ice Cup! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Jelas tidak. Ia sama sekali belum menemukan benda dengan nama begituan di negeri tempatnya tinggal bersama Saruhiko sepanjang sepuluh tahun ini.

Lagipula, entah kenapa rasanya Reisi merasa ada yang salah dan ambigu pada nama esnya.

Karena sejak semenit lalu yang dilakukan Reisi hanyalah bengong dengan tatapan datar (yang anehnya kalau ada cewek yang lihat pasti dia masih dibilang ganteng), maka Totsuka mengimplementasikan bahwa si biru berkacamata itu memang tidak tahu.

"Sayang sekali, jajanan ini sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak lho! Misaki-chan sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai kami ikut suka juga hahaha!"

Mendengar suara tawa Totsuka, Reisi makin tak paham saja. Siapa lagi itu Misaki—

'BRAAAAAK!'

"Papaaaa~!"

Eh. Ada anak kecil nyelonong masuk ke ruangan ini.

Lah, anak itu manis juga. Mungkin seusia dengan adikku—pikir Reisi.

Bocah kecil yang warna surainya bagaikan lelehan madu itu berlari riang dan menerjang ke arah pelukan Mikoto. Ketika Reisi terbelalak horor dan membatin 'Awas dek, nanti kamu kena gampar—', namun nyatanya yang ia dapati malah sebuah pemandangan yang jauh di luar dugaan kepala cerdasnya.

Bukannya bersikap ketus atau menghajar, seorang Suoh Mikoto malah menyabut bocah kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

Reisi menelan ludah. Lah, ini habis dia kok ganti Mikoto yang jadi ooc?

Seolah paham dengan makna di balik raut sangsi Reisi, sang terdakwa bersurai merah itu pun mulai angkat bicara sambil mengelus kepala bocah yang tetap setia di pelukannya.

"Dia anakku, namanya Yata Misaki. Oi Misaki, ucapkan salam kenal pada paman kacamata itu."

Eh enak saja dia dibilang paman kacamata—

"Yata Misaki, sembilan tahun! Salam kenaal~!"

—manisnya~ aduh, andai Saruhiko mau disuruh senyum unyu begini~

Sedetik fanboyingan dalam hati, di detik berikutnya Reisi tersenyum simpul pada bocah kelewat manis tersebut.

"Salam kenal juga, Misaki—sebentar, kau bilang apa tadi? Anak?"

Ketika Reisi menoleh ke arah seorang Suoh Mikoto dengan senyuman galau yang seolah berkata 'kau-sedang-bercanda-kan', si merah berwajah gahar itu hanya balas menatap datar.

Sekali lihat, Reisi tahu bahwa Mikoto sedang tidak berbohong saat ini.

Itu bocah manis memang anaknya beneran.

Dia bilang umurnya sembilan tahun, sementara Mikoto sekarang berusia duapuluh lima tahunan lebih—

25 – 9 = 16, otomatis Mikoto bikin anaknya waktu umur 16 tahun.

16 tahun adalah usia Mikoto ketika baru menempati bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Gila masbro, otomatis ini anak lahirnya pas Mikoto masih kelas satu SMA—

—astaga, ini dia bikinnya sama siapa—

Ketika Reisi merasa dunianya makin memutih, yang bisa samar-samar ia dengar adalah panggilan malaikat ababil dan suara panik Izumo serta tawa ngetroll Totsuka.

000000000000

Setelah Reisi berhasil sadar dari semaput dadakannya (dan iya, dia pingsan sungguhan karena terlalu kaget), tahu-tahu Totsuka tersenyum ngetroll (lagi) lalu begitu saja membawa Izumo dan Misaki untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Katanya sih, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu bagi Misaki untuk belajar privat bersama mereka—kesampingkan Izumo, Reisi tidak yakin kalau Totsuka akan mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik dan berguna pada bocah kecil itu. Palingan ia mengajarkan cara merajut atau memasak atau malah _'how to stalk people'_.

Singkat kata, kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa sosok Mikoto Suoh dan Munakata Reisi.

Merasa dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sangat canggung—coba katakan bagian mana yang tidak canggung dari bertemu teman lamamu setelah sekian tahun lamanya lalu dihadapkan dengan kenyataan ambigu tentang statusnya yang sudah beranak lalu kau pingsan saking kagetnya—Reisi hanya terdiam di ujung sofa sambil menatap Pico ice cup-nya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Di sebelahnya, ada Mikoto yang memakan es stroberinya dengan raut datar. Sial, sepertinya dia tenang-tenang saja.

Walau rasanya bukan-Reisi-banget bila ia grogi dan salah tingkah begini, namun kalau dipikir wajar juga bila ia mendadak parno setelah melihat dan mendengar banyak hal di hari ini. Apalagi begitu bangun tadi kepalanya sudah ada di pangkuan Mikoto—

—uh, lupakan yang itu.

Ketika pengecap Reisi terwarnai oleh ungunya anggur—'Ah, ini rasa favorit adikku'—, benaknya makin tak mampu saja untuk meluruskan benang absurditas yang baru saja menjerat tali takdirnya.

Karena itu, tolong jangan salahkan bila kini ia hanya bungkam sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan sendokan es berasa anggur ini. Sejujurnya memang banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan—namun saking banyaknya, ia sampai tak tahu harus membicarakan yang mana dulu.

"Oi, Reisi."

Dan jujur saja panggilan dari Mikoto ini sama sekali tidak pas waktunya.

Sembari menyembunyikan kegalauannya dalam sebuah senyuman simpul, manik violet Reisi mengerling ke arah Mikoto. "Ya, Suoh-kun?"

Yang lagi-lagi terpanggil dengan _suffix_ tidak indah itu mendengus, "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel asing seperti itu—tidak dulu, tidak sekarang kau sama saja. Kita ini teman sejak bocah."

"Tapi kita sudah satu dasawarsa tak saling jumpa," timpal Reisi sambil menatap datar. _Not gomen_, memang kenyataan.

Dan Mikoto masih ingat kalau dulu pun Reisi sempat menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Hhh, remaja smp dan masa labilnya.

"Lupakan." Ia kembali menyendok sesuap dari esnya. "Ada hal yang ingin kautanyakan, bukan?"

Reisi mengerjap sesaat.

"Eh? Ah—ya. Sebenarnya banyak." Jujur sekali.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan satu hal yang paling membuatmu penasaran."

Pemuda berkacamata itu meneguk ludah tatkala sepasang mata tajam itu menatapnya dalam. Ugh, lama ia tak bertatapan dengan sepasang mata yang indah namun juga menakutkan ini. Mata yang seolah ingin menelan Reisi seutuhnya tanpa menyisakan seujung kuku pun—

—bukan dalam artian mesum, sih.

"Baiklah. Err, Suoh-kun—"

Jeda sejenak.

"—bagaimana rambutmu sekarang bisa ganti model sampai seperti itu?"

Plis, jadi yang paling membuat Reisi penasaran itu hal ini?

"…." Muka Mikoto mendadak jelek seketika.

Walau sebenarnya inilah misteri terbesar yang ditemui oleh Reisi. Kalau bukan karena gaya rambut absurd itu, Reisi tidak mungkin lupa pada Mikoto. Serius, gaya rambut bak singa jeprak itu benar-benar membuat Mikoto terlihat jauh berbeda dari yang dulu.

"…maksudku, dulu rambutmu terlihat jauh lebih normal—maaf, maksudku… err, halus?" Mikoto makin keki saja pada ucapan Reisi. Ini dikira dia tidak pernah keramas sampai rambutnya naik berdiri atau bagaimana?

Merasa malas bicara (memang tak ada gunanya bila bersilat lidah dengan seorang Munakata Reisi), yang dilakukan Mikoto adalah menggamit sebelah tangan Reisi dengan setengah paksa—'tangannya masih lembut seperti dulu'—lalu meletakkannya di kepalanya sendiri.

Kedua orang itu terdiam.

'Aaaaaaa rambutnya Suoh-kun masih lembut seperti duluuuuu~! Serasa elus bulu kucing aaaaaaaa—'

—Reisi, batinanmu makin ooc saja.

Merasa senang dengan rambut serupa hewan favoritnya itu, Reisi meneruskan acara sentuh-belai-elusnya itu. Sungguh, ia terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lupa kalau yang ia sentuh itu sebenarnya bukan kucing sungguhan, melainkan helai rambut seorang Suoh Mikoto.

Lagipula, kucing mana yang bulunya jeprak dan berwarna merah?

Sedatar-datarnya seorang manusia bernama Suoh Mikoto, tidak mungkin bila ia bisa bergeming tanpa salah tingkah tatkala ada seorang pemuda cantik—ehem, tampan yang terus menyentuhnya sambil tersenyum bahagia dengan bunga-bunga imajiner yang melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Entah ini Mikoto yang sedang berhalusinasi atau Reisi lah yang memang terbenam dalam delusi.

Tapi entahlah—bukannya sejak bocah Reisi memang selalu seperti itu? Selalu terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa pernah peka pada perasaan orang lain—

—mungkin saja ia juga sudah melupakan pengakuan itu, pengakuan cinta dari Mikoto yang terlontar karena terdesak waktu.

…atau mungkin dia memang asli lupa.

Habisnya—lihatlah. Mana ada orang yang bisa dengan ambigunya memainkan rambut seorang rekannya dengan raut kelewat bahagia sementara jelas-jelas kalau pihak satunya ada rasa pada dirinya?

Kelewatan.

"…oi, Reisi." Sepasang violet menatap tanpa dosa pada kilatan kuning, "sampai kapan kau mau menyentuhnya?"

(Tunggu dulu menyentuh apaan kok kedengaran ambigu—)

Kontan, Reisi segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Mikoto. Jelas malu lah kalau sampai terbawa suasana seperti ini—

"Maaf—"

—belum sempat tangannya menjauh, pergelangannya terlanjur dikunci erat oleh tangan Mikoto.

"…Suoh-kun?" Ada yang aneh dengan kilatan tajam dari iris keemasan itu.

"Reisi," Entah kenapa rasanya jarak di antara mereka makin sempit saja—"sebelum kau menanyakan hal-hal lain, kurasa ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Perlahan, dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, Mikoto mendorong tubuh Reisi sehingga punggung pria berkacamata itu bertemu dengan sofa. Tangannya yang tadi mengunci pergelangan Reisi itu entah sejak kapan sudah saling bertautan dengan jemari lentik Reisi. Ketika tubuh Reisi merebah seutuhnya di atas dudukan sofa, Mikoto makin meraup jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir Mikoto berhenti tepat dua senti di samping telinga kiri Reisi.

…tunggu dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Kalau ia boleh berpendapat, tidakkah rasanya posisi ini cukuplah, err… ambigu? Ini apa, Reisi yang terlentang tanpa pertahanan dan Mikoto yang setengah menindih dalam jarak tidak aman?

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau ucapan adiknya tentang 'om-om yang mau ngajak one night stand di hotel' bakal terwujud detik ini.

(walau orang yang baru berumur 25 tahun tidak bisa disebut om-om dan mereka tidak sedang di hotel manapun—)

"S-suoh-kun? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku…?" Mencoba berucap tenang namun gagal. Memang susah bagi Reisi untuk tidak tergagap dalam situasi seperti ini. Oh Tuhan, bukan berarti Reisi tidak menaruh percaya pada sahabat sejak bayinya ini. Namun siapa yang tidak ngeri bila ada dalam situasi tidak aman seperti ini?

Alih-alih menjawab, Mikoto malah berbisik di telinga Reisi. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kalau ia tidak mau—err, yah…

…oke.

Kesimpulannya, Reisi sedang tidak dalam situasi yang menguntungkan untuk saat ini.

"Oi, Reisi." Teguran Mikoto membuat sang pemilik nama membuyarkan kerumitan benaknya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga melupakannya."

Reisi berkedip satu kali. Melupakan apa lagi, memangnya?

Mendapati reaksi Reisi, seorang Mikoto Suoh mendesah pelan sambil menahan kedutan alisnya. Sialan, bagaimana bisa kejadian yang telah mengubah hidupnya seratus delapanpuluh derajat itu malah dilupakan oleh pihak satunya?

Harus ia ulangi lagi kah?

"Tepat sepuluh tahun lalu, Reisi. Saat aku lulus dari smp dan kau tak lagi memalingkan wajah padaku—"

Otak Reisi mulai berputar cepat. Sepuluh tahun lalu, kelulusan—

—ah.

Astaga.

Ketika binar lembayung Reisi terbelalak menatap pria yang sedang memegang kuasa atas dirinya, yang ia dapati adalah sepasang kilat yang menatap balik dengan sebuah afirmasi dan determinasi yang seolah sudah ada sejak dulu.

"_Aku mencintaimu_—kau ingat?" dengan gerak lmbat bagai film lama yang diputar ulang, jarak sempit mereka makin menipis saja ketika Mikoto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Reisi. Dalam benaknya, entah mengapa rasa panik Reisi malah tersingkir oleh putaran nostalgia yang diputarkan memori otaknya.

Tiga senti lagi,

Dua senti lagi,

Satu senti lagi—

"Dan kurasa sekarang pun masih begitu."

Raga Reisi benar-benar tertawan seutuhnya oleh kungkungan sosok Mikoto Suoh.

.

.

.

Kembali ke gerbang luar _K academy_, rupanya terlihat sesosok bocah dengan wajah kusut yang sedang berdiri (dengan pose sok ganteng) di tengah gerbang tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Saruhiko—yang sudah kita ketahui sebagai adik paling nista sedunia dari Munakata Reisi.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang selah minta ditonjok preman pasar, bocah berkacamata itu melenggang masuk ke area sekolah. Dan sungguh, bukan maunya untuk repot-repot ribut ala sinetron sama petugas stasiun kereta hanya demi ke tempat sialan ini ("Dek, kok sendirian? Jangan-jangan kamu tersesat—" "Plis pak, saya bukan bocah ingusan yang nggak tahu cara naik kereta sendiri. Mending bapak jangan campuri urusan saya deh."), ini semua salah kakak (setengah) kandungnya itu. Ya, ini semua salah Reisi karena pagi tadi langsung berangkat dengan sok paniknya sampai lupa membawa dompet dan PDA.

Plis lah, orang mau sembrono juga ada batasnya.

Akibatnya, ia yang langsung sadar kalau barang kakaknya ketinggalan itu terpaksa berangkat untuk mengantarkannya. Bisa gawat nanti kalau ban mobil Reisi bocor, lalu ternyata ia tidak bawa uang untuk tambal ban. Terus nanti tukang tambal bannya mesum pisan dan malah suruh Reisi bayar pake badan—pokoknya ogah, mana bisa Saruhiko membiarkan kakaknya itu diraep hanya karena masalah ban bocor tapi ga bawa duit?

Atau misalnya lagi Reisi jajan beli cendol di pinggir jalan, tapi ternyata dompetnya ketinggalan. Karena tidak bisa bayar, si tukang cendol pun memaksa Reisi untuk diperlakukan dengna tidak senonoh. Gak, yang ini juga jangan.

Dan parahnya lagi, PDA Reisi ikut ketinggalan sehingga ia tak bisa meinta pertolongan dari siapapun ketika ada tukang tambal ban atau tukang cendol dan tukang-tukang lain yang mai meraepnya.

Bahaya, kan?

(Tidak. Ini bukan hiperbolis atau ngayal. Ini adalah rasa kekhawatiran seorang adik kepada kakaknya.)

Karena itulah Saruhiko berbaik hati dengan mengantarkan barang-barang esensial itu kepada Reisi.

Sialnya, ia langsung merasa 'bakal kesasar' kalau mencari Reisi di gedung sebesar ini. Demi apa, ini gedung sekolah atau istana presiden? Atau jangan-jangan ini love hotel pisan?

(Demi apa, ini anak sepuluh tahun kok pikirnya sudah tidak waras pula—)

Sembari berdecak kesal, bocah itu mulai menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Bukan dengan gaya seperti maling cari mangsa, melainkan murni karena ingin tanya jalan. Serius, abaikan raut ambigu yang sekarang sedang terpampang di wajah kurang-mirip-bocahnya itu—walau kalau ada anak gadis lewat, pasti dia dikira orang mesum beneran.

…oke, lupakan.

Setelah melenggang ragu di dalam halaman sekolah yang bagaikn taman nasional itu, akhirnya Saruhiko menangkap ada tiga punggung makhluk hidup serupa manusia. Dari belakang, sepertinya yang satu om-om, satunya lagi mas-mas, dan satunya lagi seorang bocah.

Intinya, ada orang yang bisa ditanyai jalan.

Berdecak pelan sebagai bentuk usaha membuang malu, Saruhiko mulai melangkah mendekati tiga target tersebut. karena ia malas mengangkat tangan untuk menjangkau dua orang jangkung di hadapannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak bocah pendek yang terlihat seusia dengannya.

"Permisi—"

Dan di detik inilah, sebuah peristiwa bersejarah yang kalau sama seorang mas-mas berigi hiu dibilang '_ano hi no starting point_'terjadi.

Tertangkap basah oleh kilat manik yang bagai kemilau fajar serta helai surai yang bergoyang lembut bagai ciuman mentari senja—hari itu, seorang bocah labil yang cita-citanya jadi anak boyband sekaligus perenang sekaligus detektif gadungan bernama Saruhiko itu—

—telah—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**(Samar-samar saya dapat mendengar suaca cacian dari entah siapa yang membaca fiksi bejat ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oke, saya lama ga apdet. #plak www soalnya banyak masalah yang sedang saya alami saat ini, sampai-sampai hasrat mau nulis turun ke poin nol. #alasan**

**Dan seriusan di sini saya lagi bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi mari kita sudahi dulu— #eh**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Karena dalam kepala seorang Saruhiko yang kini mangap sambil ngiler itu, telah terputar lagu: 'Inikah namanya cinta~? Oh inikah cintaaaah~? Cinta pada jumpa pertamaaaaah~'

.

Ketika pintu ambigu itu terbuka, yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan sesat antara Mikoro, Reisi, dan sofa.

ASTAGAAAAAAAA!

"ONIISAN—"

"Tunggu dulu, Saruhiko-kun! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini—"

.

.

.

.

The power of troll, sungguh.

**Ratu Bulu, **

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
